Kitty
Kitty is Johnny 13's girlfriend who unwittingly causes trouble for Danny. She is voiced by Wilson Phillips singer and occasional actress Chynna Phillips (Some Kind of Wonderful, Caddy shack II, Bye Bye Birdie), who is the real-life wife of William Baldwin (the voice of Johnny 13). Biography Life before death Though there is nothing revealed about her or Jhonny, before their death, there are a couple of aspects about them, that implies that they lived in th 80's, due to her cloth and hair style. Also is possible that they may have died in a car accident when riding in Jhonny's bike, possibly runing from their houses, and crashed due to Jhonny's bad luck. 13 Her first appearance was in the episode "13". When she got injured trying to get through the Ghost Portal, she empowered her jacket, ring and scarf so that whoever wears them will be possessed by her which were given to Jazz by Johnny until Danny stopped him, and later after she recovered from her injuries Lucky in Love She possessed Paulina to make Johnny jealous. She gets very jealous when Johnny's eyes roam to other girls. She can be selfish at times, but unless anyone is hurting Johnny (or if Johnny gets too lecherous of other girls), she is trouble free. She is somewhat a seductress similar to a succubus. She wears the common outfit of a biker chick (leather jacket, fishnet stockings, knee-high high heeled boots, etc.) The Ultimate Enemy In the "The Ultimate Enemy" movie, her future self appeared more elderly, but she still fights alongside Johnny. Girls' Night Out After fightin with her boyfriend, Kitty and Ember, along with Spectra team up and rid all the men from Amity Park. With Danny out on a fishing trip with his father (where he gets frequent disturbances from Skulker), Jazz, Sam, and Maddie must work together to get rid of the Ghostly Trio. Phantom Planet She, among all the other ghosts in the series, appears at the end of the series. Abilities * Ghost standard powers: As a ghost she has the standard ghost powers, such as flying, invisibility and intangibility. *'Possesion: '''Use it in "Lucky in Love" to posses Paulina and date with Danny to get Johnny jealous. She can also charge her clothes with her energy so whoever wears it can be possesed by her. *'Teleportation (apparently): 'apparenntly she can teleport herself back into the ghost zone like she did in "13 ". *'Banishing kisses: 'When Kitty joins forces with Ember and Spectra in "Girls' Night Out", it is revealed that she can blow a kiss that can make any boy that it hits disappear to parts unknown. If they stay that way for 12 hours, the ones who have vanished are gone forever. However, if she blows a second kiss before the 12 hour limit, they return instantly. *'Ghost tail: '''she can turn her legs into a ghost tail while flying. Appearances *"13" *"Lucky in Love" *"The Ultimate Enemy" *"Girls' Night Out" *"Phantom Planet" External Links Category:Villains Category:Female Category:Ghosts Category:Femme Fatale